bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gremmy Thoumeaux/Archive 1
Red Eyes? Where in chapter 576 does it show Gremmy having Red eyes?! --Chiligrinder (talk) 00:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :The reference points to page 1 of chapter 576. This was a special color page that Kubo made for the chapter, as he does every now and then. Now, we know it is not fanart or a fan coloring because of the followings reasons: :1. Both Mangastream and Mangapanda have it in their translations of chapter 576's pages, distinguished by their usual difference in image quality. :2. The page itself has an announcement about Volume 63 and bears Kubo's official lettering of his pen name, along with a stylized version of the word "Bleach" as is commonly included in his color pages. :3. The collection of raw pages for chapter 576 includes this color page, as seen here. :Because it is a color page drawn by Tite Kubo that does not contradict any known information about the series, it is listed on this wiki as canonical information. I hope this helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:11, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't Reishi Manipulation and Hirenkyaku Expert sections be removed? I never actually thought about editing on this wiki (maybe i will do so at some point) but i want to point out not that we know that Gremmy is just a brain, that supports the statement made by Askin about Gremmy not being able do anything other than rely on/use his imagination(The Visionary) and Gremmy's own track record of not using any quincy related technique/ability aside from his Letter, i think that it is safe to say that "Hirenkyaku Expert" (and maybe even Reishi Manipulation) should be removed or merged with his The Visionary section. Also if some might try to argue that "he is a quincy so it is obligatory for him to have those" yeah that is true but he is just a brain, he has no arms, he cant use a quincy cross to gather reishi, he has no feet to use Hirenkyaku, and he did not even have a Vollstandig, all the facts show that everything he did, down to the most minor things are all due to his Imagination ability. --Cross of Scaffold (talk) 19:59, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :1st I dont recall a instance where Askin said anything remotely like that and therefore what he has said is being taken out of context. 2nd if your point is he isnt a quincy cause he doesnt use common quincy powers well then thats true of almost all the wandenreich we have seen so far. 3rd there is nothing to prove that everything about him is a projection of his imagination. He is a brain now but not the entire fight. If your whole point is that his powers are all part of his imagination then you have to prove it specifically, it cant be the case just because its simply convenient given the context of his powers. If your saying he shouldnt have quincy powers because he is a brain, then you have to prove that he was always a brain and that his body was at no point vital to his existence, i would say it was otherwise the fight would be still ongoing. Also Reishi Manipulation is a generic listing for quincy regardless of their evident usage.-- Info-box image Since his true form is that brain encased in a jar, shouldn't that be the image in the info-box? Since he can technically create a body of any appearance he wants, shouldn't the current body image be in place of the image where the brain is? Yatanogarasu (talk) 03:23, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :We use an image of a character's most common/frequent appearance for their profile image. For example, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is actually a full-grown woman, but because of her head injury, she's appeared in the manga and anime in her child form many, many more times, hence why we relegate her true, adult appearance to the Appearance section; the same applies to Kirio Hikifune. In this case, although you're correct that Gremmy can take whatever form he wants, he only ever took on one body throughout the 8 chapters he was in, and that was his totally not Yukio blond-haired, red-eyed, young teenager-like body that's currently in his infobox. Regardless of the brain being his true appearance, pretty much everyone associates him with his created body. :tl;dr probably not, no. Hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 07:24, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Yup, thanks. Yatanogarasu (talk) 09:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Navigation We forgot to add a navigation box for Gremmy CoolJazzman (talk) 16:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :It's done now, 17:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Expert Strategist Gremmy has proven he is a capable strategist, because in chapter 574 made a number of combat maneuvers, such as trapping Kenpachi in water than trapping him into the ground the closing it with more water, speculating he would drown in a hour. Then in 576, he shows quick thinking, by allowing Kenpachi to cut him, then trapping him and crushing him with a giant hand, and once again in 578, where he used all those clones to capture him, then having one set off that bomb. CoolJazzman (talk) 10:15, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :This is not even basic strategy being used if you can even call it that much. He is using his powers just like anyone with his capabilities would. There isnt much effort required those same things would have been useful against anyone. Also he didnt engage in any real combat per se.-- Creation Section I think we should create a section giving a brief overview of whatever Gremmy has imagined, sort of like an equipment section. This is different from powers and abilities in that they aren't his powers, just the result of such. In the short time that he was featured, we've seen enough of what he created to make a list. 02:05, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Hm. It might be better than listing each application of the power one after the other. There could just be a general description of what it does, and then all the creations could be listed. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 04:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) That makes sense and wouldnt be as messy to look at as whats tehre now. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :There would be no point in a creation section. Anything he created should be listed under "The Visionary" as its creation was a direct result of the application of that power. Thats like making "Getsuga Tensho" a separate section on Ichigo's page when its his zanpakuto ability and should be listed as such. Separate sections are used for inventions and equipment. I dont recall anywhere on this site where we have someones abilities separate from the initial focal skill that creates the circumstances for those abilities to come about.-- Hirenkyaku Expert Why is Gremmy listed as a Hirenkyaku Expert? He dodged Yachiru's attack, but he didn't move from the spot he was standing on. Shouldn't it be changed to something more along the lines of Fast Reaction Time or Quick Reflexes? 11:16, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Bump. 02:30, August 19, 2015 (UTC)